You know how kids are
by KyraEnsui
Summary: Another short Tyki x Kanda fic. Part of "A Different Kind of Love" storyline. [Parenting One-shot Series Part 2/?]


**Author's Note:** Thank you all for the faves and reviews. I appreciate it! And I know that this pairing is rare and scarce, but I still love them. Another short story. I am still working on other chapters for two on-going fics. Expect more Tyki x Kanda fic later on!

 **Japanese terms: Temē** means mothaf****er, but I prefer bastard when Kanda curses. **Aishiteru** means I love you. **Moyashi** means beansprout. **Baka Usagi** means stupid rabbit.

* * *

 **SQUEAK.**

 **OOF.**

Sounds of adorable infants' giggles echoed loudly in a small, barren room with glossy wooden floors. Tyki looked back down at the two little munchkins (whom he likes to call them) were sitting close in front of him, playing with each other with their squeaky plush toys.

It was his time to babysit them while Kanda does his usual practice with his Mugen. Tyki glanced up to watch his beautiful lover practice. He always enjoy how graceful and yet, deadly his body moves, the way his beautiful eyes shone with determination, and his long, silky black hair flowing like river stream with each turns. Most of all, he enjoyed how Kanda was wearing his fitted blue tank top, showing his lean muscular arms and slightly black baggy pant which Tyki smirked while licking his lips.

 **SQUEAK.**

Little red-headed boy laughed while hitting his squeaky hammer on the floor as he saw his white-haired partner fell on his back as he tried to imitate Kanda's movement with his little white with black cross-line broad sword. His silver eyes begins to water a bit with pouty lips and sniffling, but he was immediately scooped by Kanda into a cradle position.

Kanda glared at all three of them as he clicked his tongue. "Stop crying, Moyashi."

The infant blinked and playfully poke his little broad sword at Kanda's chest.

Tyki laughed. "He prefers Allen over Moyashi."

"Che. I call him as I see." Kanda sighed. "Get that hammer out of that baka Usagi's mouth, Tyki."

Infant blinked a few times, took his hammer out of his mouth, and strike his hammer on Tyki's knee four times. Tyki laughed again as he picked him up and placed him on his lap. "Even he prefers being call Lavi."

"Did you let them know what it means in Japanese?" as he glared down at him.

"It was a good bedtime story for them." Tyki chuckled as he fixed Lavi's bandana as it slid down earlier that covered half of his face.

"Tyki, you Temē." as Kanda took out Timcanpy plush out of his pocket and flew it around little Allen's vision.

He dropped his sword on his chest as he tried to catch Timcanpy with both of his hands. Kanda purposely avoid having it caught as he strike down on his little forehead, nose and cheeks softly which Allen was giggling so happily.

"Aishiteru, Yuu." Tyki grinned.

Kanda's cheeks felt warm as he quickly turned around with back on Tyki while still playing with Allen. Tyki got up smoothly while cradling Lavi upwards and walked towards Kanda. He stopped near, but reachable enough for Lavi's little hand to tug on Kanda's ponytail happily.

Without warning, Tyki leaned close behind his lover and nip & lick his ear. Kanda immediately dropped Timcanpy on Allen, which made him happy and chew on the plush; he quickly turned around and glared at the man while he covered his attacked ear.

Tyki's smile was wide while Lavi was clapping happily. He walked closer to Kanda, closing the gap to where Lavi was pulling on Timcanpy's tail, and carefully holding close & tight on Lavi as he extended his hand over to Kanda's head as he pulled him quickly, capturing his lips.

Kanda quickly and carefully shifted his weight and position so Allen won't either get dropped or squished by accident. He tried to pull away from the kiss, but Tyki was demanding and hungry as his tongue was exploring every inch inside of his mouth. After a few minutes, Tyki released his hold and broke the kiss for much needed air.

"Damn it Tyki. Not in front of the babies! Can you not wait until evening when their guardians pick them up?!" Kanda panted.

"A month without Yuu underneath me has made my dark side itch." as he combed his slightly longer curly locks.

"I can see how well you handle kids." Kanda sighed.

Tyki chuckled. "My dear Yuu seems to forget that I do have a niece and a nephew so I do know how to handle them. Just differently~"

"Why did I even bother being with you?" Kanda shake his head while rocking his arms side-to-side slowly.

"Because you love me!" Tyki exclaimed like a little kid which made little Lavi laughed.

Kanda facepalmed.

 **DING DONG.**

"They're here." as Tyki lifted little Lavi up in the air and gently shaking him which made him giggle. "Time for you to go home now."

Little Lavi purposely dropped his squeaky hammer onto Tyki's face which made both Kanda chuckled and little Allen giggled. Lavi giggled and extended his arms towards Tyki's face. Tyki silently cursed inside his mind.

Without a glance, Kanda whispered softly in Tyki's ears as he walked past him with now sleeping little Allen in his arms. Tyki chuckled as he hold Lavi close to his chest and picked up his toy hammer as he followed Kanda.

 _"We have all night to play together alone after tonight."_


End file.
